Pure Grey
by beckandjadeobsesser
Summary: The black eye told him she was hurting  The cut on her cheek told him she was strong  The bruise on her stomach told him that she never wanted anyone else to know  But that pain in her eyes was enough to tell him that her life was far from perfect.


_Pure grey, with just a tint of green._

_Those eyes were the eyes that he had known forever. _

_When they were kids they stabbed into his heart like knives when he saw the pain she was in. Her father left her and her mother was an alcoholic and he couldn't stand to see her that way. _

_Freshman year they glistened with her past. Memories of her childhood floated eerily across her face and he couldn't do anything to erase them. _

_By senior year, all that was gone. All he saw in those eyes were confidence and strength. And in those two years that they were a couple he never once saw that same pain glimmer in her eyes_

…_.Until the day he left._

"Ok, I'm gonna walk out that door and count to ten. If you aren't out there by the time I reach ten, I'm going home. And we're over.

_I thought to myself how ridiculous she was being but then stopped mid thought when I saw that familiar emotion flash across her face._

_Her eyes…._

_I saw that same pain again. The one that always made my heart sink and my insides cringe with pity. And then I saw our childhood. The tears that were always stained on her face, the bruises and cuts that covered her body, and that's when I knew I couldn't let her go._

_I had to make that pain go away._

_Without a seconds thought I walked over to her, placed my hands on her face and wiped away the tear that was slowly trickling down her face with my thumb. Our eyes met and I still saw the pain which made me want to rip my soul out and tear it to shreds for being the one to cause it. _

_But I could end it._

_I pressed my lips against hers with as much passion as I could muster. She kissed me back harder and more enthusiastic while her tears kept pouring down her face. I ran my fingers through her satin black hair, pulling her closer._

_We were one. Completely inseperable. _

_And in that moment, I promised myself I would never let her go again. _

All I could hear was my conscience, telling me to go after her. To forget all she's done and turn that doorknob. To open that door and tell her I would never leave her. But there was this small part of me. A part that was saying it was time to let go and move on, that I deserved better. And that part took over me. I could no longer remember the positives in our lives or why we got together in the first place. All I saw was the fights and yelling and that's what made me stand my ground when she got to ten. I thought I was doing myself a favor by ending all our disagreements.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The disagreements and fights were what kept us together. We would scream and yell until we became so exhausted that we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms and all was forgotten. It was those moments that brought us closer. Those moments when we just gave up and decided that simply being together would put an end to our arguing for the night.

So why did I forget all that?

Why did I let her leave?

Because I was numb.

Numb with all the 'maybes' and 'ifs' going through my head. I was frozen in that spot, with my hand on the doorknob, thinking about how my life would be without her; if I could survive it. What I didn't notice was she had just hit ten and we were over. All my emotions slid from my face and I couldn't remember what I was doing at Tori's house, why I was so confused or why I suddenly felt my heart get tugged at so hard that suddenly it broke and all I felt was emptiness.

I just turned around and faced everyone, still not sure what I was doing, and said,

"Let's play cards."

_The black eye told him she was hurting_

_The cut on her cheek told him she was strong_

_The bruise on her stomach told him that she never wanted anyone else to know_

_But that pain in her eyes was enough to tell him that her life was far from perfect__. _


End file.
